1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus that controls photographing according to a photographic scene, a display control method, and a program (storage medium).
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technology has been known which, in an image capture apparatus such as a digital camera, detects a portion of a photographed environment, sets a photographed environment detected as a predetermined photographic scene if the photographed environment detected satisfies a predetermined condition so that preferable photographing can be performed according to the photographed environment thus detected, and photographs based on various settings for photographing by the image capture apparatus corresponding to the photographic scene (hereinafter, also referred to as “photographic condition”) (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication. No. 2010-273167).
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication. No. 2010-273167, technology has been disclosed which determines as a predetermined photographic scene if a photographic scene satisfies a predetermined condition and displays an icon image of the photographic scene as a determination result, etc. on a display unit of the image capture apparatus so as to inform a user.